Le Destin de Keridwen
by Order of the Darkness Unicorn
Summary: Dans un monde où les Ténèbres règnent naîtra la légende… Bientôt le combat commence…De la haine à l'amour, le monde découvrira l'espoir là où il ne l'attendait plus.Je sais résumé nul bon alors Slash en prévision, beaucoup d'action, enfin venez voir.
1. Disclamer

**Le Destin de Keridwen**

Je préviens c'est ma première fic que je publie, (et que j'ai réussi à trouver le dénouement du début jusqu'à la fin), en plus j'ai du mal à capter le système pour éditer les châpitres sur le site.

Je tiens à dire que tous les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à J.K.Rowling sauf Keridwen Dumbledore, Maître Takeus Wushuan Ryji, Véronika Dmitrieva, Kyle Mattenberg, Alcor Dänaé, Lyly, Kayah Grindelwald et beaucoup d'autre que vous découvrirez j'en suis sûr au fil de l'histoire. Je tiens à dire que j'ai simplement mélangé les personnages de mon livre que j'écris séparément des fics, avec le monde d'Harry Potter en modifiant les origines de certains de mes personnages pour que cela colle. Par exemple le véritable nom de Keridwen est Keridwen Arcabus. Tous les personnages ne faisant pas partis d'Harry Potter m'appartiennent.

Cela étant dit, il s'agit d'une fic possédant des scènes sanglantes ou parfois chaudes bien qu'elles le soient plus vers la fin. Donc sensible s'abstenir enfin c'est vous qui voyez. Il y aura des couples de fait et donc des slashs qui vont avec.

J'espère que cela va vous plaire. J'ai passé des heures en espérant que cela vous plaira. Alors Bonne Lecture!

P.S: Les premiers chapitres notamment le prologue et les deux premiers risquent de ne pas être longs, mais je vais essayer d'arranger ça et si j'y arrive pas, pas de panique surtout qu'après ça s'arrangera, je vous le promets!

Comme je ne voie pas le web souvent vous risquez de n'avoir qu'un chapitre par mois. Sans rancune j'espère!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: **

Il faisait un soleil éclatant, les herbes étaient jaunies comme des plaques à certains endroits. La cime des arbres restait immobile semblant écouté avec attention les furtifs chants des oiseaux d'été. Une vaste forêt s'étendait sur les collines, une grande rivière asséchait par la chaleur étouffante s'étendait tel un serpent entre les plaines cultivées et les fermes pour rejoindre la forêt. Un village assez grand se tenait au bord de la forêt. Les gens affluaient et faisaient leur course, les hommes étaient au bar levant le coude et riant joyeusement, les femmes faisant du shopping, discutant entre elle, riant également.

Un homme assez grand, aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure et la barbe grise parsemée de mèches noires se tenait à côté d'une dame qui était aussi grande que lui. Elle avait les yeux turquoises, la chevelure blonde cendré et la peau pâle. Ses traits étaient très charismatiques. Elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé âgé de huit mois avec de grands yeux bleus turquoises et les petits cheveux apparaissant sur elle étaient blond cendré eux aussi comme ceux de sa mère.

Ils marchaient quand soudain une grande explosion leur vint aux oreilles. La foule paniquée partait en tous sens et cela empêchait à Arcabus, car oui c'était bien lui, de voir ce qui se passait. Un cri d'une voix qu'il connaissait le fit se retourner. Il vit à cet instant un éclair vert frappait la femme qui était avec lui et qui n'était nul autre que son épouse. Il lança de rage et de douleur un sortilège impardonnable pour la seconde fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même et tua le mangemort. Il prit le bébé avec douceur des bras de sa mère et qui étrangement ne pleurait pas. Il vu que la petite n'avait pas était touché par le sort, ce qui le rassura malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il prit le corps de sa femme et transplana avec le bébé dans leur propriété.

Arrivé dans sa propriété, il mit la petite dans sa chambre et rejoignit le corps qu'il avait préalablement posé dans la chambre. Il s'y enferma et resta plus de cinq heures à veiller le corps, devenu soudainement faible. Arcabus du prendre une décision, il sortit de la pièce et alla voir la petite qui dormait profondément. Il murmura:

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras! Mais tu comprends j'ai perdu ta mère, je ne veux pas te perdre toi. N'oublie jamais que je t'aimerais toujours et que je donnerais ma vie en cas de nécessité!

Il la prit dans ses bras et transplana.

Dans la nuit, à Wuhun deux ombres parlaient. La première ombre passa quelque chose enveloppé de tissus à la seconde ombre puis elle disparut. La deuxième ombre alla s'enfoncer avec son fardeau dans la jungle entourant un vieux temple en ruine.


	3. 1 Retour au bercail

**SCENE 1: Retour au bercail**

Dix-sept ans plus tard. Il faisait nuit, il était 5 heures du matin et il pleuvait sur un petit village nommé Wuhun en Chine. Un petit village magnifique même sous la pluie. La pluie cessa petit à petit et fit place à un beau ciel étoilé dégager de tous nuages. Sur la colline, en face du village de l'autre côté du grand lac se trouvait un vieux temple en ruine où vivait un ermite chinois du nom de Ryji.

L'aube commença à se lever, les rossignols chantant à tue-tête l'arriver du soleil. Les magnolias florissants s'ouvrant à l'allure du lever du soleil. Cela faisait dix-sept ans maintenant qu'il vivait d'après les rumeurs du village avec un disciple, car oui Ryji était un grand maître chinois, le plus grand qu'il y est mais personne ne parlait de lui ou très peu.

Une ombre sortit du temple et s'assis au bord de la falaise, face au lac et au petit village. Une seconde ombre sortit silencieusement et vint se mettre au côté de la première.

- A quoi penses-tu? Fit la seconde ombre.

- Maître Ryji! Pensez-vous que ma famille pense à moi!

- Tu sais Keridwen, j'ai connu ton père et je ne t'ai jamais rien dit parce que tu n'avais pas la sagesse suffisante pour avoir un tel secret mais aujourd'hui je vais te le dire et en plus je n'ai pas le choix. Cela remonte à plus loin que ta naissance cela remonte en 1956. Cette année là Dumbledore était professeur dans une école en Angleterre, du nom de Poudlard depuis une dizaine d'année, il l'avait trente-quatre ans. Une élève nouvelle est arrivée, elle avait treize ans et était très belle, mais aussi très puissante. Albus en est tombé amoureux, et cela était réciproque. A cette époque les jeunes filles de treize ans étaient fiancés de force ou de gré. Kayah car c'était son nom a demandé à son père Stephen Grindelwald s'il acceptait de donner sa main à Albus Dumbledore. Stephen à l'époque était le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et à refusé d'accordé la main de sa fille au plus grand mage blanc. Aussi il avait décidé d'éliminer Albus pour un tel affront et qu'ensuite il marierait Kayah à un mage noir qu'elle n'aimerait pas pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières disait-il. Albus s'est mis en colère en sachant que Stephen voulait le tuer en plus de faire du mal à Kayah. Pendant un ans on ne savait plus qui voulait tuer qui mais c'est finalement Albus qui en 1957 eu raison de Stephen et le tua. Albus n'avait jamais tué et il évitait de tuer. Il n'a tué que deux fois dans sa vie, en 1957 et en 1989. Dumbledore et Kayah se marièrent en secret en 1958.

- Pourquoi en secret?

- Dumbledore avait un nouvel ennemi, plus redoutable et plus puisant que Grindelwald. Lord Voldemort avait été un élève de Poudlard, il avait deux ans de plus que Kayah. Dumbledore ne pouvait se permettre de mettre Kayah en danger. Depuis 1958, Lord Voldemort faisait régner la terreur en Angleterre. Puis Kayah est tombée enceinte et elle mis au monde une petite fille, qu'elle nomma Keridwen.

- C'est…enfin ce sont eux mes parents!

- Oui! Mais ta mère n'est plus de ce monde. Quant tu avais trois mois elle a été tuée lors d'une attaque. C'est la seconde fois où ton père a tué pour te protéger. Ensuite Albus t'a emmené ici pour que je t'élève et prenne soin de toi. Deux ans après, Lord Voldemort fut anéanti par un bébé d'un an.

- Harry Potter! Je connais son histoire comme tout le monde.

- Ton père me demande des nouvelles toutes les semaines et il m'envoie des nouvelles de l'Angleterre. Depuis que le jeune Potter est allez à Poudlard il ne s'est pas passé une année sans qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! La première année il s'est battue contre Voldemort et il l'a battu grâce à un sortilège qui le protéger. La seconde il a du se battre également mais pas de la même façon et il a eu gain de cause. La troisième année il a involontairement facilité la tâche à Voldemort en voulant libérer son parrain du préjudice qu'il subissait. Et l'année dernière il est tombé dans un piège. Lord Voldemort a réussi à revenir à la vie il y a une semaine environ en tendant un piège au jeune Potter qui en a payé les frais. Il a failli être tuer mais a réussi à s'échapper.

- Quel rapport entre Potter et moi? Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? .

- J'ai reçu hier un courrier de ton père. Il disait qu'il rassemblait tous les membres de L'Ordre du phénix, il regroupe les autres afin de se mettre en travers de Voldemort. Je suis un des membres de cet Ordre et j'ai pour devoir de me rendre en Angleterre, on part dans deux jours tous les deux. C'est ton père qui vient nous chercher avec ses amis les plus sûrs. En attendant, je veux que tu rassembles toutes tes armes, potions, poisons, manuscrits, et affaires. Rassemble aussi tes animaux et préviens-les de notre départ. Keridwen il faut que tu saches que cela ne sera pas facile, ton identité doit rester caché à tous les gens extérieurs à l'Ordre. Dieu seul sait ce que te ferait subir Voldemort s'il apprenait ton existence!

- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'y échapperais, comme dans toute organisation il y a sûrement des fuites.

- Tu seras plus en sécurité si le moins de monde te connaît.

- Vous savez maître! Je rêve souvent d'une image floue qui semble pleurer et qui me demande pardon, qu'il a fait ça pour me protéger, et qu'il m'aimerait toujours. J'ignore qui c'est et pourquoi il me dit cela. Le savez-vous maître?

- Ce sont les dernières paroles que t'as adressées ton père avant de te confier à moi. Et ce jour là ton père qui ne montre jamais ces sentiments les plus profonds pleurait comme une madeleine. Cette situation aurait pu être comique si cela elle n'avait pas été aussi malheureuse.

- Kyle et Véronika viennent avec nous? Demanda t-elle pensive.

- Si tu veux vas les chercher et préviens-les. Je vais envoyer un message à ton père pour lui dire que l'on sera quatre au lieu de deux.

- Oh au fait! Nous ne pouvons pas partir dans deux jours. Dans deux jours il y a la fête du village et j'ai promis d'y aller à Véronika et Kyle.

- Je préviendrais ton père du retard.

- Pourquoi? Il vient et il reste avec nous à la fête puis nous partons après.

- Bon ben je lui demanderais s'il accepte.

- Merci maître.

Keridwen acquiesça et partit dans la forêt obscure toujours dans ces pensées avec un sourire.

Pendant ce temps dans un bureau, en Angleterre où il était 21 heures, plusieurs personnes étaient réunis et parler bruyamment:

- Je demande le silence! Fit une voix âgé.

Tout le monde se tut.

- Bien, maintenant asseyez vous! ………Maintenant que j'ai votre attention. J'aimerais vous parlez d'une chose importante. Si je vous ai convoqué ce matin c'est pour une raison bien précise.

- Voldemort a t-il encore fait des dégâts? Fit Maugrey.

- Non, Alastor. J'aimerais que vous ne m'interrompiez pas sauf si j'attends de vous une réponse! Vous souvenez vous il y a de cela dix-sept ans un membre de l'Ordre, un des plus puissants a disparu.

- Oui, c'était un traître! Affirma un membre de l'Ordre.

- Je vous ai mentis! A tous! Je ne nie pas que vous êtes stupéfait que je vous ai mentis mais je n'avais à l'époque pas le choix. Ce membre n'est pas un traître, il a toujours été fidèle envers ses devoirs. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de disparaître et de ne plus réapparaître jusqu'à ce que je lui dise.

- Mais Albus! Fit McGonagall. Quelle raison à bien pu vous poussez à nous mentir?

- J'y viens Minerva! Dans le temps j'étais marié. Cela faisait trente et un ans que l'on était unis.

Tout l'Ordre le regarda stupéfait.

- Qui aurait cru, n'est ce pas que j'avais une famille! Ryji le membre en question était mon témoin et il était et est encore aujourd'hui le parrain de notre enfant.

- Vous avez donc un héritier! S'exclama Arthur Weasley.

- Une héritière serait plus juste! On l'avait appelé Keridwen. Ma femme a été tuée lors d'une attaque de mangemort il y a dix-sept ans. Keridwen n'avait que trois mois. Je l'ai confié à Ryji qui l'élève comme si s'était la sienne.

- Albus, pourquoi nous avoué cela maintenant?

- Harry n'est pas encore prêt à affronter Voldemort. Je n'arriverais pas seul à tenir Voldemort en échec. Ryji est le plus compétent après moi et le plus puissant. J'ai besoin de lui pour m'aider. Je vous l'avoue aujourd'hui car Ryji va revenir dans deux jours…et il ne sera pas seul! Keridwen viendra avec lui. C'est moi-même qui irais les chercher.

Un grand phénix rouge et argent entra dans la pièce. Il posa une lettre et attendit patiemment. Albus la lit en silence; l'ordre regardant l'oiseau avec intérêt.

- Qu'es ce que ça dit? Fit Sirius

- C'est une lettre de Ryji. Il y a un changement. Ryji vient de m'annoncer qu'ils seront quatre. Keridwen tient à ce que ses deux amis la suivent. Et que Keridwen m'invite à restez à la fête du village, c'est le nouvel an chinois, avant de partir de son village d'enfance. Il faut que je lui réponde pour lui dire si ça pose problème ou non. Je ne crois pas que ça le soit.

Albus prit une plume et écrivit une réponse courte. Le phénix prit la lettre dans son bec et reprit son envol.

- Albus, quelle âge à votre fille actuellement?

- Dix-sept ans, elle est né le 22 juin 1989.

- Elle a donc deux ans de plus que Harry! Fit Sirius.

- Pourquoi nouvel an chinois, elle est en Chine? Demanda Molly

- Parfaitement dans un village nommé Wuhun. Maintenant que vous êtes au courant je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Et tous les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent et ils se dissipèrent. Chacun partit à leurs occupations.

Deux jours plus tard, un soleil rayonnant planait au-dessus de Poudlard. Il était midi quand un groupe de trois hommes et un chien s'avançait vers la sortie du parc. Ce groupe était composait d'Albus Dumbledore, Maugrey Fol Œil, Rémus et Sirius sous forme animagus. Tous quatre disparurent aussitôt le portail franchit.

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle du village de Wuhun.

- On dirait qu'il va faire nuit! Fit Maugrey. De combien est le décalage?

- Huit heures! Fit Dumbledore.

- A tout de même! Il est donc 20 heures du soir. Fit Rémus. Où est ce qu'on va maintenant?

- Eh bien nous sommes dans le village maintenant nous devons allez jusqu'au temple que vous voyez de l'autre côté du lac.

- A pied il doit en avoir pour plus d'une heure.

- Trois heures à pied plus exactement mais nous n'irons pas à pied. Ryji m'a dit qu'il mettrait des chevaux à disposition attaché à la lisière de la forêt. Nous mettrons une heure et demie à cheval. Allons-y! Fit Albus.

En arrivant à la forêt, quatre chevaux étaient bien attachés aux arbres. Quatre étalons magnifiques, un blanc que Dumbledore choisit de prendre, un alezan que maugrey prit, un bai brûlé que prit Sirius et un gris que Rémus monta. Ils se mirent en selle et partirent en direction du temple au trot d'abord puis au petit galop ensuite.

Keridwen tournait en rond dans la bibliothèque désormais vide, un seul livre était encore là. Celui que Keridwen venait de s'offrir, un nouveau livre qui parlait des mages noirs anciens et actuels et qui racontait comment il était devenu ainsi. C'était un livre que Keridwen convoitait depuis longtemps. Mais elle d'habitude si calme et si posée était entrain de devenir folle d'impatience et d'angoisse. Quel était le premier mot qui fallait dire à son père, quel geste, quel comportement avoir, elle l'ignorait. Tout arrivait en même temps dans sa tête et rien n'arrivait à atterrir. Maître Ryji entra dans la pièce et vit l'anxiété de Keridwen, il tenta de savoir se qui n'allait pas.

- Tu m'as l'air préoccupée jeune padawan!

- C'est que……… Maître je n'arrive pas à savoir par où commencé! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ni comment réagir. Aidez-moi! Supplia t-elle.

- Quelles sont les valeurs les plus importantes que je t'ai enseigné?

- Le respect, l'honneur, le courage, la politesse, la modestie, la sincérité, l'amitié, et le contrôle de soi.

- Ses valeurs sont la réponse à ta question comme elles le sont pour beaucoup d'autre. Les uns ne vont pas sans les autres. C'est le principe moral du Yi Quan. Mais c'est aussi le principe de la vie! Respecte ton père pour avoir confiance en lui, est confiance en toi pour te contrôler et avoir la politesse, contrôle toi et reste polis pour garder ton honneur, est de l'honneur pour t'exprimer avec sincérité et modestie, soit sincère et modeste pour développer l'amitié. Et une fois que tu pourras gérer tout cela, tu pourras exprimer tes sentiments les plus forts, la haine, l'amour, la douleur, la soumission. Quel est le proverbe tiré de l'accomplissement des sentiments? Dis moi.

- La fidélité par l'amour, la valeur par l'honneur, le parjure par la vengeance.

- Bien maintenant va ranger ton livre et part faire une demi-heure de méditation. Ensuite tu partiras dans la forêt et tu rejoindras ton père et les trois autres sans te faire voir au premier tiers du trajet et ton exercice consistera à se que tu ne sois pas repérée.

- Maître que faire si je suis repérée!

- Je te fais confiance pour que tu ne le sois pas. Il est 19 heures tu as jusqu'à la demie pour méditer et calmer ton esprit angoissé ensuite il faut qu'à 20 heures tapantes tu sois au vieux chêne. Va et ne me déçoit pas!

- J'y serais et ne serais pas repéré j'en fais le serment. Shifu! Fit-elle en s'inclinant.

Et elle partit de la pièce. Le vieux maître sortit et alla dehors attendre patiemment de voir les points qu'il savait être les chevaux disparaîtrent dans la forêt.

Il était 20 heures quand Keridwen se trouva dans le vieil arbre dans sa tenue de combat. Elle portait un pantalon noir souple et des bottes en cuirs noirs portant des lacets lui montant jusqu'au-dessous des genoux. Elle portait une chemise en soie noir et une cape elfique noire avec une grande capuche noir. Ses cheveux étaient attachaient à la manière des elfes, tressaient en deux parties qui se rejoignait en une seul derrière la nuque mêlait à un long ruban vert émeraude. La tresse lui arrivant jusqu'au genoux. Dix minutes plus tard elle perçut un bruit. Des sabots qui foulaient le sol, elle en était certaine. Sûrement son père et ses amis. En effet quatre chevaux apparurent dans son champ de vision, c'était bien eux. Les chevaux étaient au petit galop, ils ralentirent et passèrent au pas.

- Que se passe t-il Albus? Fit un homme qui était sur Iao le cheval gris.

- Ryji m'a dit de passer au trot à partir du vieux chêne, le terrain est très accidenté, à partir de cette arbre les chevaux connaissent le terrain, ils vont nous y emmener tous seuls. Laisser les choisir leur allure et laissez vous guider. Fit l'homme répondant au nom d'Albus sur le cheval blanc. Les chevaux prirent le pas et continuèrent leur route, Keridwen sauta d'arbre en arbre, serpenta dans les buissons silencieusement et avec habilité. A moitié chemin la forêt devint si sombre qu'on aurait pu en croire qu'il faisait nuit mais en fait le feuillage des arbres étaient si épais que la lumière du soleil couchant ne passer pas à travers. Les arbres étaient très haut et pourvus de branches solides et emmêlaient entre arbre; Keridwen monta à l'un des arbres et suivait le cortège dans le plus grand des silences. Le bois devenait calme dans cette partie tellement qu'une autre respiration pouvait être entendue. Keridwen ralentie la sienne, à tel point que l'on ne savait pas si elle respirait, pourtant c'était le cas. Keridwen observa l'homme sur le cheval blanc, il répondait au d'Albus alors cela ne pouvait qu'être lui son père. Son visage semblait serein, doux et sage. Mais Keridwen remarqua que si elle avait été angoissé tout à l'heure son père l'était autant qu'elle si ce n'est plus. Keridwen avait envie de donner sa confiance à cet homme qui était son père, elle avait désormais envie de le connaître, de le respecter et de l'aimer comme une fille aime son père. Il y a des enfants orphelins qui n'avait pas l'occasion ni la chance de revoir leur parent, elle savait donc qu'elle avait une chance exceptionnel à saisir, ce qu'elle ferait avec joie lorsqu'ils se parleraient enfin. L'homme sur le cheval bai brûlé semblait jeune et il était silencieux, elle conclut que c'était sans nul doute le plus dangereux. Il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort car cela annonçait les plus dangereuses tempêtes. Les chevaux prirent le galop sur la ligne droite, il y avait une fourche à la fin de cette ligne. Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent attendant les ordres. Keridwen savait que si il prenait le chemin habituel il mettrait plus d'une heure alors que par l'autre ils mettraient que vingt minutes au plus. Alors que son père allait se dirigeait vers la gauche et prendre le chemin le plus long, elle siffla tel un rossignol et changea deux sonorités qui indiqua aux chevaux dressés qu'elle route prendre, ils prirent le galop surprenant leur cavalier et partirent dans la fourche de droite. Keridwen les suivit et quinze minutes plus tard le bois déboucha sur une clairière où se trouvait le vieux temple. Les chevaux ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent. Le vieux maître arriva.

- Eh bien je vous attendais pas si tôt! J'ignorais Albus que vous sachiez qu'il y avait un raccourcis!

- Je l'ignorais mais…

- Ah ne dites rien j'ai compris…C'est Keridwen n'est ce pas… Elle s'est fait voir…

- Ryji je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles? Nous n'avons vu ni entendus personne hormis un rossignol au moment du croisement.

- Ah ben voilà je le savais! Fit Ryji. C'est elle qui a donné l'ordre aux chevaux de prendre le raccourcis.

- Quoi???

- Observais les chevaux et écoutez moi! Vous allez comprendre! Ryji siffla comme un rossignol et les chevaux partirent à l'écurie. Vous avez vu?

- Vous voulez dire que Keridwen était là et que…

- Oui!

- Incroyable! Fit Sirius. Et où est elle?

- Alors ça! Fit Ryji. Elle est sûrement à l'intérieur. Elle est rapide.

- Ryji! Reprocha Albus. Je croyais t'avoir dis il y a dix-sept ans de ne pas…

- Entraîner Keridwen au combat mais tu oublis que Keridwen en Angleterre sera autant en danger que ton protégé du nom d'Harry Potter qui a bien failli y laisser la vie alors à moins que tu ne veuilles que ta fille se fasse tuer je ne vois pas se que tu me reproches. Fit calmement Ryji. Tu as déjà perdu assez de personnes qui te sont proches j'aimerais ne pas voir Keridwen rajouté à cette liste.

- Je suis désolé je suis nerveux et je n'avais pas pensé à cela.

- Ce n'est rien! Allez entrez!

Ils suivirent le vieux maître dans le temple. Le temple semblait en ruine de l'extérieur mais il était en très bonne état à l'intérieur. Tous furent surpris de la majesté qui se dégageait de ces murs. Il y avait toutes sortes d'armes un peu partout sur les murs, ou en décoration. Mais là où ils furent surpris c'est en passant dans la salle destinée à l'entraînement de Keridwen. Des poutres droites, penchés, grinçantes, à bascules étaient installés partout. Il y avait également des cordes pendantes, fixés d'un bout de mur à un mur opposé, des ponts de singe en corde, des filets en corde. Des armes étaient accrochés à divers endroits les plus improbable sui soit comme attaché pendant à une corde perpendiculaire à une poutre. On pouvait par le biais des poutres et des cordes ou barres de fer monter aux étages supérieurs. Ryji expliqua le but de cette salle. Sirius demanda:

- Es ce réellement possible de faire de telle figure?

- Avec des années d'entraînement, oui! Sauf que Keridwen elle est y allé toute seule, sans ma permission, c'était ma faute je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait jouer du haut de six ans à grimper là haut. Ce jour là elle m'a impressionné, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à approfondir son entraînement et à la rendre perfectionniste. C'est une élite maintenant.

- Je me rappelle encore lorsqu'on avait vingt ans! Fit Dumbledore. Tu m'avais initié à ses pratiques, malheureusement ayant le vertige tu n'as pas pu m'emmener plus loin dans mon voyage.

- Keridwen n'a pas hérité de ton vertige bien au contraire. Sa logique la rend rapide à l'enseignement. Installez vous dans le coin salon qui a là-bas. Je vais cherchez Keridwen.

- N'as tu pas un salon à part de cette salle?

- Albus nous passons nos journées dans cette salle ou à la bibliothèque ou dehors. Alors le salon est ici, pourquoi le faire ailleurs? Au fait puis je emmener la salle d'entraînement à Poudlard.

- Et comment tu vas transporter le temple?

- C'est un sortilège qu'a crée ta fille! Très pratique je dois dire!

- Crée des sortilèges??? Elle crée des sortilèges!!!!!!!! Fit stupéfait Dumbledore. A son âge!

- C'est ta fille je te signale! ça ne devrez pas t'étonner! Reprocha Ryji.

- A force d'être avec toi j'espère qu'elle n'a pas pris ton caractère!

- Oh mais elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour être obstinée! Elle a hérité d'un caractère explosif!

Le vieil homme tourna les talons et disparu au détour d'un couloir. Les quatre hommes s'assirent silencieusement. Ryji revint cinq minutes après seul.

- Vous inquiétez pas! Elle va pas tarder.

- Où est elle?

- Au troisième étage entrain de ranger un dernier livre. Ah je l'entends qui arrive.

- Nous on n'entends rien du tout! Fit Maugrey.

- Mais si regardez elle est là-haut! Indiqua Ryji.

Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers les objets, et virent au troisième étage sur une barre en fer une jeune femme habillés de noir, un ruban vert dans sa chevelure entrain de sauter, et de se laisser glisser sans un bruit avec dextérité et élégance jusqu'au réez de chaussée, elle sauta sur une poutre, attrapa une barre en fer et fit un saut périlleux avant d'atterrir tel une panthère, sur le sol marbré de la salle. Elle se retourna vers eux avec grâce et s'avança d'un pas noble vers Ryji.

- Eh bien voilà je vous présente Keridwen! Fit Ryji.

- Bonjour et enchanté! Fit elle en leur serrant la main. Elle hésita à serrer la main de son père, et surprenant tout le monde elle se jeta dans ses bras car elle en était sûr c'était lui son père. Son instinct le lui disait. Dumbledore fut surpris mais il entoura Keridwen de ses bras, et ils pleurèrent tous deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ryji et les autres étaient attendris par cette vision. Sirius et Rémus les grands émotifs pleurèrent de bonheur pour eux:

- Si seulement Harry pouvait avoir cette chance! Pleurait Sirius.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai! Ronchonna Maugrey. A ce rythme on est pas sortit de la noyade.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de voir cela. Il est vrai que vos amis sont de grands sensibles. Pouffa gentiment Ryji. Alors que Keridwen ne laisse rarement ces sentiments se dévoilaient, c'est cela qui me laisse sans réaction.

- La pauvre, je suppose qu'elle devait en rêver de retrouver un membre de sa famille? Fit Maugrey.

- Vous n'avez pas idée! Fit Ryji compréhensif.

Keridwen et Albus se séparèrent. Tous deux avaient leur regard remplis de joie et de pur bonheur.

- Comment tu as su? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Je l'ignore! Mon intuition féminine!

-Oh Keridwen si tu savais comme… j'ai pensé à toi toutes ses années. Déclara-t-il en émoi.

- Si tu savais papa… comme j'ai rêvé d'avoir une famille! Répondit-elle en larme.

- Je t'aime ma fille.

- Moi aussi papa. Et si… Et si tu me présentais tes amis! Demanda t-elle la voix rauque, séchant ces larmes.

Dumbledore acquiesça avec un sourire et déclara.

- Voici Alastor Maugrey surnommé Fol Œil, ex-auror du ministère de la magie anglais. Un grand chasseur de mage noir.

- Enchanté Mr Maugrey.

- Tu peux m'appeler Alastor!

- Cela sera pour moi un honneur Alastor! Fit elle en lui serrant encore un fois la main.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi!

- La fontaine aux cheveux noirs est Sirius Black, un innocent accusé à tord d'un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis et le parrain d'Harry Potter. Il est très farceur.

- Enchanté Mr Black.

- Moi de même mademoiselle. Mais je vous en prie tout le monde m'appelle Sirius. Je serais charmé si vous en faisiez de même. Fit Sirius en homme galant.

- Je le ferais si cela vous plaît! Répondit avec noblesse Keridwen.

- Vous m'envoyez ravis.

- Et enfin Rémus Lupin, ancien professeur de Poudlard mais très prochainement rétablie, loup-garou de surcroît par une nuit de malchance, mais dotée d'un grand cœur.

- Enchanté Mr Lupin.

- C'est pour moi un honneur que de rencontrer la fille du plus grand sorcier blanc de tous les temps. Appelez moi Rémus.

- Je dois ce mérite à mon père! Je ni suis pour rien, Rémus!

- Modeste en plus! Fit Rémus. J'espère que ma condition ne vous effraie pas.

- Vous pourriez être un vampire que rien ne m'empêcherez de vous voir tel que vous êtes réellement. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui juge d'après une apparence mais d'après l'âme. Et la votre est belle Rémus.

Rémus regarda Keridwen une larme coulant le long de sa joue le regard morne; Keridwen s'en voulait et ajouta:

- Je suis désolé je ne pensais pas vous offensé.

- M'offenser moi! Non, mademoiselle, vous ne m'avez pas offensé mais vos paroles me touchent. La dernière personne qui me comprenait et qui avait su me faire accepter ma condition avait tenu le même discours. Je vous remercie Keridwen de ce que vous venez de dire. Je vous en serez à jamais reconnaissant.

- J'en serais honoré, maintenant si nous nous rendions tous au village pour la fête. Je serais ravis de vous présenter mes amis.

- Keridwen a raison, ne nous attardons pas. Il commence déjà à faire nuit. Keridwen tu pars devant avec Sirius, Rémus et Maugrey; nous vous rejoindrons ton père et moi à la fête. Prend ton cheval, il est dans l'écurie et harnache le de ses affaires, nous partiront du village.

- Bien maître!

- Maître ??? S'exclama Dumbledore. Ryji! Reprocha Albus.

- Non papa. C'est mon maître d'apprentissage, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas un signe d'esclavage.

- Peut-être mais tu lui es soumise?

- Je le respecte, pour ma part le mot soumission ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire loin de là. Rémus, Sirius et Alastor veuillez me suivre. Shifu! Fit elle, faisant un signe de tête à son maître en sortant.

Elle les mena jusqu'à l'écurie. L'écurie était de toute beauté. C'était sûrement l'endroit le plus entretenue du temple. Chaque cheval était à sa place. Ils reconnurent les quatre chevaux qu'ils avaient utilisés et virent un autre cheval isabelle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Ce cheval est celui de Ryji! Expliqua Keridwen. Il s'appelle Karnak comme le temple d'Égypte. Il a dix-sept ans maintenant. Il a grandit avec moi.

- Il se fait âgé.

- Il est en pleine force de l'âge, il est fougueux et généreux comme son maître. De plus il ne peu mourir de vieille car il possède du sang de licorne des Ténèbres.

- je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un race de licorne des Ténèbres.

- C'est normal! Elles sont très rare. Les seuls qui sont en « captivé » n'obéissent qu'à des gens puissants encore que c'est le cheval qui choisit son maître pas l'inverse. Je n'en connais que deux. Une qui serait en Angleterre soi-disant appartenant à un homme d'une grande puissance, un mage noir célèbre que tout le monde craint mais je ne connaît pas son nom. Il possède un étalon.

- Cela doit être plus dur à contrôler! Fit Sirius

- Détrompez vous les étalons sont impressionnant certes mais les juments de cette race sont les plus dangereuses et les plus difficile à contrôler elles sont aussi plus impressionnantes. On a du mal à faire la différence entre l'étalon et la jument quand on en voit un on croit souvent l'inverse. Ce qui nous paraît être une jument est un étalon et ce qui nous paraît être un étalon est une jument. Vous reprenez les chevaux que vous aviez tout à l'heure. Vous voulait peut-être connaître leur nom. Rémus ton cheval s'appelle Iao, Sirius le cheval bai se nomme Jiaï, Alastor le cheval alezan se nomme Noay, celui que montait mon père le blanc s'appelle Albak. La mienne est une jument et se trouve séparé des autres, je vais vous la présenter.

Ils sortirent de l'écurie et entrèrent dans un genre de seconde écurie encore plus somptueuse que la première. Mais paraissait plus maléfique.

- Attendez ici.

Elle s'avança et siffla. Un hennissement fort se fit entendre. Elle approcha qu'en un cheval d'un noir ébène, les crins argentés et une corne semblant d'or et d'argent sur le front apparut et fonça sur elle. Le cheval semblait plus furieux que jamais, il s'arrêta et se cabra au-dessus de Keridwen qui ne broncha pas. Par contre les trois autres s'étaient collé au mur et déglutissaient en voyant une tel bête. Keridwen en voyant les trois hommes pétrifier fit:

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne faisait que jouer! Je vous présente Topaï c'est ma jument et mon ami la plus fidèle.

- Une licorne des Ténèbres? Fit Rémus.

- Du bout des sabots jusqu'aux oreilles, j'en ai bien peur! Voici la seconde licorne des Ténèbres que je sais en captivité.

Vos chevaux sont déjà préparés, sortez les et attendez moi j'arrive avec Esmé. Ils obéirent, Keridwen prit une bride en cuir blanc nacré, les mors de bride et de filet était d'or, la gourmette également puis elle la mit sur la jument. Elle passa les quatre rênes nacrées sur l'encolure de la jument et partit prendre un grand tapis de dressage noir avec un liseré argenté et blanc nacré. Ensuite elle l'installa sur Topaï et alla chercher une selle de voltige causak noir qu'elle mit sur le dos de sa jument, et elle sangla les trois contre sanglons de la selle de voltige. Elle revint avec un collier de chasse, en cuir noir cousu avec du fil blanc nacrée et argenté. Un pompon argenté, blanc nacrée et dorée au centre du collier de chasse. Elle l'installa et mit la croupière en cuir noir cousu aussi de fil blanc nacré et argenté à sa jument. Puis elle imita le cri d'un chat, soufflant comme si elle était un félin. Deux minutes plus tard une panthère des neiges aux yeux bleus apparus.

- Ah Lyly! T'en as mis du temps!

- Je te signale quand même que moi je chasse!

- t'es nourris pourquoi chasses-tu?

- Le plaisir de poursuivre une proie et sentir sa peur au moment elle se sait piéger est un vrai sujet de délectation.

- Tu es sadique et cruel Lyly! Mais bon j'y peux rien, c'est vrai que c'est palpitant le moment de la chasse je te l'accorde. Allez viens on part.

Elle fit signe à sa jument de la suivre et elles sortirent toutes deux de l'écurie, la jument une fois prête se tenant fièrement tel un étalon, impressionnant l'assistance. Keridwen monta sur elle sans même mettre le pied à l'étrier. Et prit ses rênes d'un mouvement expert. Dire que Sirius, Rémus et Alastor était scié ne serait pas suffisant. Le couple Topaï/Keridwen avec la panthère aux pieds de la jument à la droite de Keridwen était époustouflant et magnifique, toutes trois possédaient beaucoup de présence et de prestance. Keridwen regarda les membres:

- Vous allez bien? Demanda t-elle. Parce que vous êtes…enfin on direz que vous êtes des statues!

- Euh…oui! Ne vous inquiétez pas nous somme juste un peu sonné de tout ce changement de décor! Fit Sirius.

- Tant mieux que cela ne sois que ça! Allons y! Fit elle en partant au galop.

Les autres se mirent à la suivre tel des zombies obéissants.

Le village qui semblait inanimé tout à l'heure, était soudainement plein de couleur et riche en décor. Keridwen et les autres regardaient le village se réveiller dans la fête en attendant que son père et son maître arrive. Les chinois qui passaient la saluer avec beaucoup de respect et de sincérité. Elle leur rendait leur salut par un salut digne d'un maître chinois. Elle entendit deux hennissements derrière elle; c'était son maître sur Karnak et son père sur Albak. Arrivèrent quasi après deux adolescents sur leurs chevaux. Une fille sur un cheval gris souris, et un garçon sur un cheval bai cerise. La fille avait de long cheveux bruns foncés lui arrivant à la taille. Elle avait les yeux bleus et faisait 1 m 74 de hauteur. Son nez était droit et fin légèrement épaté sur le bas. Elle possédait un visage doux tout en étant ferme à la fois. Le garçon lui avait des yeux vert émeraude qui paraissait parfois presque vert clair, des cheveux courts et bouclés d'un brun foncé. Il devait faire 1 m 68. Il était mince et avait un visage très rond. Son traits de visage étaient secs. Keridwen en les reconnaissant élança sa jument en leur côté. Elle les enlaça avec amitié et déclara à son père et les amis de son père:

- Je vous présente Véronika ma meilleure amie et Kyle mon meilleur ami. Véronika, Kyle je vous présente mon père Albus Dumbledore, et ses amis Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, et Alastor Maugrey. Fit Keridwen en présentant les noms et en désignant les personnes avec sa main.

Ils firent tous connaissance et devinrent rapidement amis. Ils partirent tous à la fête sur leurs chevaux. Keridwen étaient à la droite de son maître Ryji, Véronika et Kyle à ses côtés. Albus était derrière Ryji, Sirius derrière Keridwen, Rémus derrière Véronika et Alastor derrière Kyle. Ils se mirent en bord de la rue principale. Le défilé commença et ils s'amusèrent comme des fous. Même les adultes.

- C'était vrai! Keridwen! Je ne regrette pas de perdre du temps pour voir cela! Fit son père. Le bonheur est une chose que l'on voit rarement.

- C'est cela qui nous pousses à vivre, la joie! Sans joie ni instant de bonheur que serions nous tous devenu? On ne peut vivre sans espoir!

- Je suis d'accord c'est pour cela que je me bats si ardemment en Angleterre! Dans l'espoir de voir un jour la paix se rétablir.

- Une noble cause! Interrompit Ryji. Mais très farfelu! Même Voldemort éliminer je doute que la paix sera rétablie.

- Durant son absence nous nous sommes pourtant bien portés.

- C'est sûr mais les crimes restent quand même. Le mal n'est pas quant cet homme, il est partout. Le limiter nous pouvons, le détruire certainement pas.

Et il partit sur ces dernières paroles. Quatre heures plus tard ils décidèrent de partir. Tous transplanèrent et s'entraidèrent pour la destination.


End file.
